


strawberry rose

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Dessert & Sweets, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, Patissier!Viktor, Secret Admirer, attempt at flirting, florist!yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: Yuuri buried his blushing cheeks behind the large face of a sunflower. It was only then that Viktor realized that he’d been holding it the whole time. He’d been so busy looking at Yuuri’s face, his shy smile and eyes so cutely full of wonder as he looked at the displays of sweets, his cheeks so perfectly frosted with pink.When Viktor didn’t make a move, Yuuri cleared his throat, holding the single sunflower out. “I brought this for you,” he said, almost breathless. He glanced down, looking sad. “I… I know you didn’t receive anything from your admirer yesterday, and no one came by the shop… But I saw you earlier through the window and you looked upset, so I just,” Yuuri licked his lips, standing up straighter as he locked eyes with Viktor, “I just wanted you to know you’re not forgotten, is all.”The AU where Viktor is a patissier on a mission to find his secret admirer sending him bouquets from Yuuko Nishigori's Flower Castle, and Yuuri is a florist with a sweet smile and even sweeter love for flowers





	strawberry rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felinechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinechan/gifts).



> Hey guys, sorry for my lack of activity lately! I thank you all for your patience. I hope this tides you over until I can dish out either another one-shot or the next chapter to model AU.
> 
> The original concept was something I was going to write for a zine I applied to but alas. I developed the idea a bit, then A LOT, more for my friend Feline as thanks for her support in both my writing and my life. Aaaand wouldn't you know it, things went WAAAAAY out of hand and now we've got a whooping 16k word fic. Oh my god. Wow. How did this happen when I was aiming for. Like. 4k at the most. 
> 
> For Feline, a fellow lover of flowers and a good friend <3 Hope you like your gift <33

Viktor was always aware of the certain distance between himself and others, as if they lived just ten seconds behind him, or were miles away from him when they were actually so close that they could bump shoulders if they wanted. 

His daily routine cemented that, starting from the moment he woke up and he gulped down his cup (or two) of coffee. At six a.m., the rest of the city was still dreaming and snoozing their alarms for an extra bit of shut-eye. Viktor had already been awake for at least an hour, driving in the early morning daylight until he arrived to the cozy bakery squeezed between a two-story boutique and a sandwich shop. 

At this early in the day, it sometimes felt like he was the only one awake in the world -- oh, today was a lucky day though. It looked like the young man that worked in the flower shop across the street with Yuuko was just arriving as well. Sometimes through the window Viktor caught him working on arrangements for large weddings or putting up a seasonal display of flowers, occasionally pushing his blue-framed glasses up the bridge of his button nose or brushing back his glossy, ink-black hair.

The man noticed Viktor as he started unlocking the flower shop. He offered a shy but friendly wave.

“ _ Morning _ .” His voice was so quiet that Viktor could only read his lips when he spoke. In the dawn light, his smile looked softer, with a dreamy kind of tint, and Viktor returned the wave with a mirrored smile.

“ _ Dobroe utro _ .” In contrast, his voice projected across the street, and he watched in amusement as the man quickly turned and slipped inside the flower shop. Without another thought, Viktor turned and opened up the bakery’s doors.

At this hour, Viktor was alone in his prep work save for his dog that he brought with him to the bakery. Many customers were eager to greet the large poodle when they visited, and as proud as Viktor was of his delicious dessert confections, there was no question that Makkachin was the sweetest thing in the store. None could resist petting through his thick fur or accepting his wet doggy kisses.

When Viktor completed his array of doughs to prove, he shucked off his sticky gloves and gave Makkachin enthusiastic rubs behind his fluffy ears from where he curled up right in front of the oven; it was the warmest place to be, and the best place to get the first whiff of the cakes and other sweets that would soon waft through the whole shop in a dreamy haze. But Makkachin was a good boy -- he knew not to touch the sweets.

Viktor went through the same routine every day, his productivity like clockwork from dawn to sundown. Baking, whisking, piping, kneading, measuring, serving, smiling, waving… It sometimes felt like his busy, if not simple, life was a bit too monotonous, down to the hour and minute. Viktor used to think he didn’t mind that all that much -- after all, he got to bake such cute treats for a living and watch people get sparkly-eyed over them. 

Even so, he’d started brightening up rather significantly when a new event popped into his routine. For the first time, he had something to look forward to.

And it started on, of all days, Mondays.

About an hour in, Viktor’s fellow baker Georgi came and start prepping things as well. The morning crowd came first with their usual breakfast orders of fresh cranberry and almond muffins and cinnamon buns that were so warm they melted in your mouth. When those were polished off, his other co-worker Mila came in to join them for an afternoon of birthday cake pick-ups,  _ ptichye moloko _ , and people craving small tarts for snacks. In and out, people wove through the humble shop. 

Soon enough, it was nearing evening, and Mila glanced at the clock, then at Viktor.

“Hey, why don’t you head home? I’ll close up for you today.”

Viktor also took a look at the clock, but then cast an expectant glance outside. “Don’t worry about it, Mila. I’ve got it covered. You go on home, college students need to study hard, after all.” 

“You sure? You’re not a spry young man anymore, you shouldn’t strain yourself.” Mila cocked a grin at him.

“Ugh, you sound like  _ Yuri _ .” Viktor pressed his lips together then grabbed a towel to start wiping some powdered sugar off of the wooden counter. 

Eventually, both Mila and Georgi clocked out, the two of them in a rather animated chatter about Mila’s girlfriend -- or was it Georgi’s latest damsel?  _ Someone _ ’s girlfriend was being talked about, and Viktor was too slow on gossip to care much. The door swung shut behind them, the golden wind chimes above jingling rather sadly in the now empty shop. 

It would be slow from here on out. Viktor got out a baking sheet and started making silly, simplistic flower designs with strawberry syrup that he eventually started to lick up with his finger. Working in a bakery hadn’t killed his sweet tooth just yet.

Half an hour before closing, the setting sun glared harshly on the chimes when someone entered the shop with a happy call of his name. Viktor straightened up, smile already tugging at his lips.

“Yuuko!” Viktor greeted with an over-enthusiastic wave. It took all of Viktor’s composure to not throw himself over the counter to get at the beautiful gift that had been brought in. Or to not stare at it in anticipation. 

The gift wasn’t Yuuko herself, although she was incredibly beautiful and sweet, but what she was  _ holding  _ was what Viktor had been thinking about all day.

Yuuko worked at the flower shop across the street, and she’d been visiting Viktor every Monday for the past two months, always bearing two things: her charming smile, and a flower bouquet. Her visit was what Viktor looked forward to at the start of every week.

“Viktor~,” she sang, “I have something very nice for you~”

“So I see~,” Viktor sang back. Yuuko had been a delight to get along with during her visits, even if she did still get flustered over just looking him in the eye. “Oh, let me see them, Yuuko, let me see!”

Yuuko made her way to the counter and held out the flowers with a dramatic flourish like she was presenting a treasure to a king. With all their beauty and splendor of their wrappings, they very well were a treasure. Yuuko beamed. “Oh, they’re really good this time too! You’re so loved, Viktor~”

Hearing it out loud made Viktor’s stomachs go into insane flips. He graciously plucked the bouquet from Yuuko’s hold. “ _ Spasibo _ ,” he said into the flowers, the start of a blush warming his cheeks. The gorgeous blooms were wrapped neatly in magenta paper and tied off with a silky periwinkle ribbon. Viktor wasn’t that good with identifying flowers outside common sights like roses and daisies, but he was getting more knowledgeable with the arrival of each bouquet. 

They’d started coming a few weeks ago. At first, Viktor hadn’t thought much about them. The simple bouquet of velvety red roses and delicate baby’s breath was beautiful, but Mother’s Day had just passed so Viktor was convinced that the flower shop was just trying to get rid of the leftover bouquets, and Yuuko had just been nice enough to consider him since he was close by and alone. 

_ Hmm _ , he’d thought with a shrug,  _ I guess this’ll brighten up the dining room _ .

But then the flowers kept coming. Another week. Then another. Yuuko’s smile got bigger, filled with the same secret every time she made her delivery. Her little knowing laughs made Viktor curious.

There was no way that the flower shop was doing so bad that they had to keep handing out bouquets to strangers like this. Sure enough, when Viktor passed by during his lunch breaks when he walked Makkachin, the shop was always bustling with people, and their colorful van was nearly always out on deliveries. 

Which meant… These flowers were actually _ for him. _ It wasn’t an accident or coincidence. No matter how he looked at it, it appeared that Viktor suddenly had himself a secret admirer. 

Though he was handsome and the recipient of many flirty smiles and touches, Viktor Nikiforov actually didn’t think too much about romance. He was busy enough with the bakery and couldn’t imagine anyone else coming into his life. Or rather, he doubted anyone would be able to enter into his world. Viktor’s life might’ve consisted of cakes and éclairs, but he had yet to find a sweet lover for himself. 

This person though, his secret admirer, was definitely piquing his interest. He didn’t even know their name or face, but their gesture of anonymous admiration had him excited about  _ Mondays _ , and had him twirling the stem of puffy white carnations and reminiscing about the old children’s game.

_ Loves me, loves me not _ ...

Viktor looked at the bouquets a lot differently now, allowing his eyes to finally take in the different flowers and meticulous, artful arrangements instead of simply glossing them over as a pretty sight. Yuuko would point out their names to him in measured tones, like each one contained a secret message from his admirer: little yellow  _ acacias _ , purple sprigs of  _ lilac _ , and velvety  _ pansies _ . Viktor took them all in with almost reverence, letting the flowers tickle against his cheeks and nose. They were different each time, and that effort was a part of why Viktor was intrigued; why not just roses over and over again? 

It had to be silly to get so swept off his feet by a complete stranger. But with each passing week, Viktor became more curious about his admirer, and was dying to know more about them. Would they ever show themselves?

Yuuko pointed to one of the flowers, the petals long and thin like a little trumpet, with the stamen bursting out like music flowing out of it. “These are honeysuckle, one of my favorites actually. And these,” she pointed at the next flowers that looked like fluttering butterflies, “are sweet peas.” 

Viktor delicately swept through the decorative herbs to touch the flowers, soft under his fingertips. “They’re so lovely, Yuuko.” He took an appreciative sniff. The usual scents of sugar and bread that surrounded him replaced themselves with the earthy aroma of the flowers. He smiled. “And they smell so sweet.”

“I’m so happy you like them! I’m sure your admirer would be happy with your response, too.” A pleased flush colored Yuuko’s cheeks as she spoke. She fluttered her fingers in a wave. “I have to get going, but you have a good week, Viktor~”

Was she leaving already? Viktor nearly shot over the counter again to catch her. “Whoa, wait, Yuuko, don’t go! This time you  _ have  _ to tell me! I’m not letting you get away this time.” 

Yuuko looked at him innocently with her large brown eyes. “Tell you what?”

“Who it is sending me the flowers, of course.” He shook the bouquet meaningfully at her.

Yuuko giggled. “I told you, I can’t! Customer confidentiality. If your admirer wanted themselves known, then they’d leave a name or address for you, don’t you think? They just might be really shy.”

“This is all I have though…” There was always a notecard tucked somewhere amongst the flowers. Written neatly on the card in blue ink was his own name, and a simple signature of “ _ \--Y. _ ” Viktor turned it over in his hands, but the only thing on the back was the name of the flower shop. To mask his disappointment, he glanced up at Yuuko. “ _ You _ ’re not my secret admirer, are you?”

Yuuko’s face went crimson, but she shook her head vigorously, waving her hands. “No, no, no, no! I’m married, Viktor,  _ married _ ! With kids! Three beautiful girls!” Her eyes roamed over him with an appreciation Viktor was used to. “Not that I  _ wouldn’t  _ think of sending you flowers…”

“I’m just teasing you.” Viktor gave a dramatic sigh, staring at the flowers. “You seem to be the straightforward type, Yuuko. I bet your husband knew right away when you fell for him. I wish my admirer was a bit more bold like that.”

Yuuko’s expression softened, and she reached over to pat his arm. “Maybe you should try making the next move, since your admirer is so shy. Maybe send them something too?” She looked like she wanted to say more on the subject, but instead her eyes glanced over at the display of cupcakes. “Oh, but… Speaking of my girls, they really enjoy your cupcakes! Can I have those last six red velvet ones right there?”

“Oh. Of course! Let me get those boxed up for you.” Viktor went into the kitchen area behind a swinging door. Recently, he started keeping a vase hidden under the shelves to put the flowers in after Yuuko left, that way they wouldn’t get smushed on the car ride home or eaten by a curious Makkachin. Looking at the lovely display of the sweet peas and honeysuckle in the vase, Viktor again wondered what it would take for his admirer to come out of the woodwork.

_ Maybe it’s better like this though _ . Viktor had no idea about the kind of person that they were. It could very well be that for all his admirer’s sweetness, he would only be disappointed in them romantically. He stared at the blooms, growing despondent. Maybe he was finally at that age where he was cynical about love, his past heartbreaks and loneliness dictating his sense on the matter. 

_ Maybe it’s just as well that they’re invisible to me, out of my reach, not wanting to get closer to me _ . 

With a small hum, Viktor set the flowers aside with care and grabbed a baby-blue box from another shelf. When he got back, he carefully placed each cupcake inside. He started light conversation. “Hmm, one for each of your girls, a treat for the mister and missus… Who will be special enough to get two?”

Yuuko shook her head. “And watch the girls and my husband squabble? I’ll give one to Yuuri since he works so hard. He really loves your baking too.”

Viktor shut the box and started to ring up the purchase. “Yuri?” Did she mean Yuri Plisetsky, the grandson of the bakery’s owner? The loud teenager came by every so often to check on the shop in Nikolai’s place, apparently distrusting of Viktor who had been granted reins of the shop. 

If it was Yuri Plisetsky, then Viktor would revoke that cupcake right away. Yuri didn’t deserve its deliciousness.

“Yes, he’s my friend. He also works at the flower shop.” Yuuko leaned forward, raising her eyebrows meaningfully. “He’s a bit awkward, but he’s  _ really  _ adorable~”

Definitely not Yuri Plisetsky then. Viktor hummed in acknowledgment and gave Yuuko her total. Soon after, the cupcakes were in her hands and she was out the door with a friendly wave. 

Closing time came. Viktor cleared the shop, putting all the desserts away. Georgi had been kind enough to wash trays and utensils for him earlier. He was good about working behind-the-scenes since he hated interacting with people.

“Alright, Makkachin, ready to go?” 

Makkachin had pounced to his feet the moment he heard the jingle of Viktor’s keys out of his pocket. All that was left was grabbing the new vase of flowers. Viktor gave them a longing look as he took them out to his car and settled them into the front seat, Makkachin close in tow the whole time. 

“What do you think, boy?” he sighed. “A flighty admirer, a creepy weirdo or a potential lover?”

Makkachin hopped into the backseat then sniffed the bouquet before giving a large doggy smile, tongue flopping out. 

Viktor laughed. “Yeah. We’ll see, I guess.”

* * *

“I’m taking my break now.” Viktor untied his baby-blue apron as he said it, hanging it up in the kitchen and grabbing Makkachin’s leash from his bag.

Makkachin was on the other side of the counter, being spoiled with adoring pets by Guang-hong and his boyfriend, Leo. The two boys were regulars in the shop as Guang-hong was currently studying to be a patissier at the local culinary school, so he came by to get advice from Viktor sometimes -- though Viktor was sure the real reason was so they could see Makkachin. 

“Yuri.” Viktor snapped his fingers at the teenager currently talking with Mila. At the glare he got, Viktor only smiled sweetly. “If you would be so kind as to get down from the counter and help Mila out if you’re going to be loitering in here.”

“I’m not  _ loitering _ ,” Yuri snapped, sliding off the counter with a huff. “Don’t take forever on your break, either, I’ll kill you if you’re slacking off in Grandpa’s place!”

“That’s the spirit.” Viktor clipped the leash onto Makkachin and gave Guang-hong and Leo a smile. “Makka has to go out for his walk now. You’ll let me know how your chocolate course goes though, won’t you, Guang-hong?” 

The tiny boy smiled bashfully behind his hands, a light blush shading over his freckles. “Yes, of course! Thanks for your help earlier too.”

“See you later, Viktor,” Leo said with a wave. He squatted down to give Makkachin one last enthusiastic scratch behind the ears. “Bye-bye, Makkachin!”

They all ended up leaving the shop at the same time. Viktor watched for a moment as the two boys walked down the street hand in hand, even when they crossed paths with yet another dog that they cooed over. 

_ Cute pair _ , Viktor thought, trying and failing to not be jealous over such a happy and sweet couple. It felt like the older he got, the more he found simultaneous endearment and irritation over the loving younger couples he was surrounded by. At this age, his mother and big sister were nagging him over needing to be settled down with a partner by now. Hell, even Georgi was going on more dates than him.

It wasn’t like a lover  _ wasn’t  _ something he thought about having, it was just...

He and Makkachin passed another couple, a man tickling a rose over a woman’s collarbone, making her giggle. Viktor stared at the rose.

_ It’d be nice if I could at least meet you and see your face _ …

After grabbing some lunch at the nearby Mediterranean take-out shop, Makkachin led the way back to the bakery. Viktor wiped the sweat from his brow with an irritated huff at the unforgiving summer sun. The last thing he wanted was for Yuri to poke fun at his big sweat-shiny forehead. 

A huge burst of sunflowers caught his attention. Makkachin had led them to the flower shop, the golden cursive print reading  _ Flower Castle _ on the window, arching over the beautiful display. Viktor stopped to take in the sight as well, recognizing some of the blooms, and then gazed at countless others he still didn’t know the names of.

Yuuko didn’t seem to be inside that he could see, but amongst the few customers, he spotted the same young man he’d see some mornings. He was wearing the same dark-green uniform shirt Yuuko would wear and was busy making arrangements at the front counter with swift, sharp movements. Viktor found himself momentarily fascinated with the quick work of the man’s hands.

The young man ran a pair of scissors along a strip of ribbon to curl it. As soon as he was done, he pushed up his glasses and met Viktor’s eyes. Like Yuuko, he appeared to be East Asian, with cheeks as rosy and round as the large full-bloomed roses on display, and handsome brown eyes that widened at seeing Viktor’s attention on him. Viktor watched as he dropped his scissors and fumbled to take the arrangement to a backroom, hidden from sight. 

Half-embarrassed to be caught staring and elicit such a panicked reaction, Viktor hurried Makkachin across the street. It might be that  _ he  _ was the actual creepy one here, staring at such a cute guy with such obvious interest. 

Still, seeing the shop had given him an idea...

* * *

The following Monday, Viktor had a plan.

After preparing the day’s batch of cakes, cupcakes, and sweet breads, Viktor clocked out early. The morning rush had already passed by, and Mila clocked in right afterward, who was eager to work more hours anyway to save for a trip to visit her long-distance girlfriend in Italy.

“Call me if you need anything, Mila,” he said, giving Makkachin a kiss on top of his head. “I should only be out for an hour or two, so you and Georgi should be fine.”

“Don’t worry, we’ve got things covered. Go do whatever you gotta do.” She looked at him after tying her apron on, raising a brow. “Uh. What  _ do  _ you gotta do again?”

“Just have to confirm something.” Viktor gave her a confident smile and stepped out of the shop. As soon as he was out of sight, he jaywalked across the street to get to Flower Castle. It was barely hitting noon, so the inside looked pretty quiet despite the inviting display of purple and yellow calla lilies shining in the daylight.

A windchime with a sunflower decoration jingled above him as he entered. The scent of flowers immediately surrounded him, earthy and green and slightly sweet. Pre-made bouquets sat on one side, with tall orchids right beside them in every color. The whole shop gave a natural, almost wild look, like the shop itself had been built around a field of blooms instead of flowers happening to fill a building. 

Seeds were sold on the wall nearest the front counter, where the same young man Viktor only caught glimpses of stood, scrolling through his phone.

He immediately put his phone aside when Viktor entered, and he stared with the same startled brown eyes. “H-hello,” he said. “Welcome to Flower Castle. Anything I can help you with today?”

“Yes!” Viktor approached the counter with a wide, confident smile. When he got close, he read the name printed on the young man’s pinned tag:  _ Yuuri _ .

“Aah. So  _ you _ ’re Yuuri,” he mused.

Yuuri’s cheeks steadily grew red. “That’s me.”

“I see you sometimes in the morning. Yuuko talked about you too, said you liked my sweets.” Viktor tilted his head. Now that he was closer, he could place Yuuri’s features a little better. The nose that upturned rather cutely, the beautiful eyes, the soft, chubby body… “ _ Ohh _ . You’ve come by the shop once or twice, right?”

The rosiness continued to grow in Yuuri’s cheeks. “Once or twice,” he confirmed with a  bitten-back smile.

Viktor grinned in victory. He had a memory that was notorious for being as flimsy as wet paper, but sometimes, things snagged. From his experience, it was usually good things that he remembered. Things that were important.

_ Yuuri _ . He read the tag again, humming in wonder.

The phone rang, startling them both. Yuuri fumbled to answer it. He cleared his throat before turning on the familiar Customer Service Voice. “Thank you for calling Flower Castle, my name is Yuuri, what can I arrange for you today?”

Viktor politely looked away and started leafing through the display of seeds. As much as Viktor could bake all manner of fancy cakes, he had the complete opposite of a green thumb. Back in Russia, his grandmother let him help around the garden, but he’d been too impatient with checking the soil every day, only to see nothing sprouting yet. 

Even though he was looking away, he couldn’t help but listen into the phone conversation. There wasn’t much that he could gather from it, other than apparently Yuuri was writing down instructions in a notepad. The loop of blue ink was identical to what Viktor saw on the cards that came with the bouquet. So Yuuri was the one who always talked with his admirer...

“Carnations, maybe? Pink ones?” Yuuri suggested, cradling the phone against his cheek. “Alright, I’ll have those ready by 3, is that okay? You can pay for them when you pick them up. Okay. Thank you, sir, have a good day.” Yuuri hung up with a deep breath, finalizing some things in his notes.

“Who was that?” Viktor asked, acting and failing to be nonchalant.

Yuuri caught onto his eager edge and slowed the movements of his pen. “Uhh… A customer.” 

“Who are the carnations for?”

“His sister, it’s her birthday,” Yuuri explained slowly. 

Viktor’s shoulders sank, and he leaned on the counter once more. “Oh.” 

After Yuuri finished his notes, there was nothing left to distract him, so he leaned on the counter as well, albeit a fair distance away from Viktor. “Uh… Sir? Is there anything I can do for you? You said you wanted something.” 

“Oh. Right.” Viktor’s cheeks started to heat up as he realized the absolute absurdity of his mission. He gave an awkward laugh. “It’s a funny story, really. I’ve been getting bouquets from some anonymous person over the past few weeks, and I’m just… I’m curious who they are. Yuuko makes the delivery to me, so I know they use this shop.” He turned on one of his charming smiles. “I was hoping you could help me out, Yuuri.”

“I...don’t know how I could…” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck. 

The image of Yuuri jumping when he caught Viktor staring at him came back to his head. Yuuri must think him some creep after all, especially since now he was basically requesting permission to stalk through customer information. Belatedly, Viktor realized he should introduce himself.

“I’m Viktor, by the way. I work at the bakery over there.” He pointed a thumb across the street, and Yuuri followed his motion. “Though I guess you knew that.”

“Nice to meet you. I’m, well,” he gestured to his tag with a short laugh, “Yuuri. Though I guess you knew  _ that _ . Uh, listen, Viktor. I honestly don’t know how to help.” He gave a sheepish shrug. “We keep logs of orders, of course, but nothing detailed enough that it could help you.”

“No, no, I get it.” Viktor broke away from the counter as another customer came into the shop. He lowered his voice. “Do you mind if I stick around though? It’s just… Every Monday I receive something, so they’ll either stop by or call in…” Oh god, he was sounding creepier by the second. 

Somehow though, Yuuri wasn’t staring at him like he was crazy or was seconds away from calling the police. Viktor hoped that meant he looked harmless enough. For good measure though, he flashed Yuuri another charming smile, one that always got people to buy just one more pastry.

It worked. Yuuri flushed once more. “Of course. It’s fine, do what you want.” 

Viktor spent the next half-hour walking around the shop, looking at the displays and bouquets. He smiled a little when he passed by flowers he recognized, remembering when Yuuko had brought them in for him.

He wondered if this would really work, if there was really a chance he could find out who his secret admirer was today. He was a far cry away from being a detective, so this was the best thing he could come up with. 

Once he saw his admirer, or even if he just knew their name, what would he do? What would happen if his admirer preferred to remain anonymous, and didn’t want to actually interact with him at all? What if he was getting all excited over silly hopes and curiosity? 

Viktor gazed at a row of pansies, all with the same pretty faces.

_ I guess because… No one has really surprised me like this before _ .

After hanging up with another customer (“It’s just a daughter wanting flowers for her grandmother in the hospital,” Yuuri explained with a small smile, easily reading Viktor’s burning gaze on the notepad), Yuuri put his pen down. No one else was in the shop. Yuuko had stopped by for a few minutes to pick up the next batch of deliveries, and had been surprised to see Viktor there. 

“I’m on a mission,” he declared to her. “You mentioned I should make the next move, so here I am.”

Yuuko giggled behind her hand. “You don’t waste time, Viktor. What are you going to do if you do meet him?”

“‘Him?’” Viktor raised his brows. Then, he broke out into what he was sure was a stupid grin. “My admirer is a man!” 

Realizing her slip-up, Yuuko’s cheeks colored, and behind her, Yuuri dropped his scissors in the middle of cutting ribbon. Viktor was starting to think he shouldn’t be around when Yuuri was cutting things. 

But the clue, no matter how small, gave Viktor a renewed sense of purpose. Thinking about how to gently break the news of his sexuality to a female admirer had crossed his mind, but it felt nice to no longer have concern for such worries.

“Do you like those?”

Viktor looked up with a questioning hum. At some point, business had slowed down, and Yuuri went around watering the flowers to give them a fresher look. He stopped right beside Viktor, holding the bottle of spray close to his chest. 

Yuuri nodded to the flowers in front of them. “The sunflowers. Do you like them? You keep coming back to them.” 

“Oh!” Viktor hadn’t realized he’d been staring. “I guess I do like them.”

“Are they your favorite?” Yuuri continued to press. 

Viktor shrugged. “I never gave flowers much thought before. Not until…” He blushed, and both he and Yuuri shifted their weight awkwardly. He had to sound like a schoolgirl with a silly crush. Clearing his throat, he said, “They’re rather bright and sunny though, right? You can’t help but feel happy looking at them.”

“That’s true.” Yuuri’s gaze was on the flowers, eyes shining and warm with fondness. He plucked one up from the display, twirling its tall stem between his thumb and forefinger. “They’re called sunflowers for their appearance, but also because they follow the sun. From sunrise to sundown, they’re flowers that truly love to follow the light. That’s why they represent things like loyalty and admiration.”

Not expecting the words, Viktor took in Yuuri’s reverent expression with some surprise. He’d assumed that Yuuri worked here just because he got paid to do so. It could be though that he had a genuine love for flowers -- at least, that was the impression he got from the sound of Yuuri’s words. As if realizing how unprompted his talk had been, Yuuri stopped twirling the flower, rolling his lips apologetically between his teeth.

“That’s romantic,” Viktor said. They were honest words, not just a reassurance. “It spends so much time watching the sun. I hope that means the sun shines with all its might so the flower knows the love is reciprocated.” 

“Yeah. Maybe...” Yuuri’s voice was quiet, but something was seeping into it. Hope? This whole time, Yuuri had been rather reserved, talking to Viktor only to update him on the calls of customers, a hint of laughter in his voice at seeing what was undeniably Viktor’s doggish display of excitement when he asked about the flower orders. 

Seeing Yuuri finally start crawling out of his shell was...nice. Viktor hoped that meant that Yuuri was growing comfortable with him.

Viktor picked up a sunflower too, lightly tapping the bloom against Yuuri’s in a little kiss. “Do all flowers mean something?”

Yuuri looked torn between retreating back into his shell or not. In the end, he mimicked another flower kiss when Viktor pulled his sunflower away. “Yeah, most do. It’s like it’s own language, you know. People would arrange different kinds of bouquets to send each other all sorts of messages. Most of them are romantic, of course, but,” he grinned, “you could also totally diss someone.”

Viktor placed a hand over his heart, feigning an alarmed look. “Well, now you’ve got me paranoid about every flower I’ve gotten in my life.” 

“Most people aren’t aware of the messages they send, so it can’t be helped.” Yuuri shrugged. “Sometimes we’ll get orders for birthdays or weddings and people ask for hydrangeas, and I’m just -- are you sure? Are you  _ really  _ sure?”

“What are hydrangeas about?”

Yuuri put their sunflowers away and turned them around to point to a cluster of small blue flowers. “Heartlessness.”

Viktor flinched for effect. “Yikes.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri laughed. “If customers let me chose, then I try give them more appropriate flowers. They might not know the meanings, but it still feels nice giving people those kinds of sweet messages. Like good luck charms or wishes or something for whatever they’re celebrating.”

Viktor found himself thinking of the bouquets he got. He wondered if they were the kind of flowers that had their secret messages in mind. It would be sweet, but he supposed Yuuri was right that most people didn’t even know about them. Viktor couldn’t even name most flowers until a few weeks ago.

It was a bit sad. A common sight like flowers graced their scenery so much and accented the beauty and romance of everything, and yet most people would never give them another thought or glance. But Viktor had new, sincere appreciation for the thought put into the bouquets that Yuuri made, and the flowers he watered.

They clearly all bloomed with love, whether people knew it or not.

After another half hour passed, Viktor got the impression that he was overstaying his welcome. Clearly his one lead wasn’t taking him anywhere, and he really rather not be remembered in Yuuri’s book as the guy stalking someone he didn’t even know. 

_ Back to the drawing board _ . 

“I’m gonna go ahead and head back to the bakery, Yuuri. I’m sorry for intruding in your shop for so long.”

Yuuri looked surprised, but otherwise shook his head. “No, I didn’t mind! I…” His shoulders dropped. “I’m just sorry I couldn’t help out more.” 

Viktor smiled. “Don’t worry about it. Besides, I still had a good time hanging out with you. I learned a lot~ I’ll have to keep a better eye on what my admirer gives me now.”

Ahh, Yuuri’s cheeks were getting rosy again. Viktor thought he looked incredibly cute like that, it really complimented the beautiful shine of his eyes. 

“Stop by the shop sometime,” he said. “I’ll treat you to something sweet~” He waved as he exited the store, Yuuri’s form slowly becoming obscured with flowers the further Viktor walked away.

“Oh, Viktor.” Mila looked up when he slid back into the shop. Behind the counter, he heard Makkachin bark, his adorable dog peeking over the counter as he stood on his hind legs. Mila pet through the fluffy fur. “Did you get to finish whatever you needed to do?” 

“Alas, not,” he sighed, going behind the counter to let Makkachin lick all over his face. 

Mila snorted. “Uh-huh. You know, one of the old ladies that comes by said she saw you at the flower shop across the street. What were you  _ really  _ doing?” A conspiratorial grin grew on her lips. “Going on a  _ date _ ? I’m always defending you with Yuri, you know, what am I supposed to say when he accuses you of slacking off?”

With an awkward laugh, Viktor started putting on his apron again. “Can we put this off the record, just this once, Mila? I was in the middle of a noble pursuit, on matters of the heart.”

“Ugh, you sound like Georgi.”

Viktor made a face. 

As if summoned, Georgi poked his head out from the kitchen. “I overheard everything, and Viktor, I admire your conviction! I pray you win this battle with love!”

“Thanks, Georgi. If I need help on the love spell front, I’ll let you know.”

Eventually, evening settled in the city, and closing time approached. It wasn’t until he left after the others reassured that they’d close up that Viktor realized that for the first time in weeks, Yuuko hadn’t shown up in the shop. 

* * *

Had he done something wrong? Viktor just didn’t understand. He never even met the anonymous man gifting him with bouquets, and yet apparently something had happened that left him bouquet-less for the first Monday in two months. When he casually asked Mila if any deliveries had been made while he was out, she didn’t have a clue what he was talking about. Viktor felt a heavy weight start to sink his heart down.

Logically, he knew there were a myriad of reasons that would explain this turn of events, but Viktor couldn’t help but feel despondent. 

_ Why am I so upset? It’s just a stupid bouquet. Nothing but flowers. Nothing but an unsigned note card.  _

_ From the beginning, I knew these were feelings with no weight to them. _

And yet...

“You seem distracted today,” Mila pointed out. 

To be honest, she was putting it lightly. Viktor was normally very good at covering his emotions up when the situation called for it. Offering handsome smiles and light laughter was his specialty, even on bad days. 

But today, more than ever, he was really feeling the numbing pressure of just going through the motions of his day. He didn’t realize how dependent he’d become on his Monday surprises until he was left with Just Another Day, another day where he was just a baker, just a face, someone to forget once you left the store. He’d baked that morning in a daze, and didn’t strike up conversations with customers like usual. 

And now? Now he was slumped over the counter, staring at the cute cupcake clock from Yuri’s mother but not really seeing it. It took Mila another try or two, and finally  _ Yuri  _ chiming in with a loud, “OI! VIKTOR. GET YOUR HEAD OUT YOUR ASS!!” for him to finally snap out of it.

Viktor narrowed his eyes at Yuri, unable to shoot him a polite, haughty smile like usual. “Distracted,” he repeated. He straightened up and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, maybe.”

Yuri snorted at his pitiful rebuttal.

“You date didn’t go well yesterday?” Mila offered him a pat on the shoulder.

“Excuse me?  _ Date _ ? Georgi and Mila bring enough dating drama in here!” 

“I was stood up.” Viktor meant to say it as a joke, trying to make the situation nothing more than water off a duck’s back, but he only buried his face in his arms, whining. Beside him, Mila made a sympathetic sound, patting him some more, while Yuri groaned.

The door opened with a melodic chime, and Viktor removed all traces of his low mood with a forced smile (“Wow, you got over that quickly,” Yuri muttered as he tapped away on his phone, done with Viktor’s theatrics). 

“Welcome to Plisetsky’s Patisserie-- Oh!” For the first time that day, Viktor truly perked up, a real smile tugging at his lips.

Yuuri stepped into the shop, still dressed in his uniform complete with bits of leaves and pollen stuck to his shirt. He took a moment to survey all the rows of glazed sweets and perfectly iced cakes. He approached the counter, looking straight at Viktor with a small smile. 

“Yuuri.” Viktor leaned over the counter. “What a lovely surprise to see you.”

“Well, you told me to come by, so…” Yuuri buried his blushing cheeks behind the large face of a sunflower. It was only then that Viktor realized that he’d been holding it the whole time. He’d been so busy looking at Yuuri’s face, his shy smile and eyes so cutely full of wonder as he looked at the displays of sweets, his cheeks so perfectly frosted with pink. 

When Viktor didn’t make a move, Yuuri cleared his throat, holding the single sunflower out. “I brought this for you,” he said, almost breathless. He glanced down, looking sad. “I… I know you didn’t receive anything from your admirer yesterday, and no one came by the shop… But I saw you earlier through the window and you looked upset, so I just,” Yuuri licked his lips, standing up straighter as he locked eyes with Viktor, “I just wanted you to know you’re not forgotten, is all.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Viktor could barely make out Mila and Yuri lower their phones and stare at the scene before them with intense attention. It finally prompted Viktor to reach for the sunflower and gingerly pluck it from Yuuri’s hand. 

Yuuri watched for his reaction as Viktor lightly tickled the flower against the tip of his nose, sampling the earth-rich scent. Every second in between thrummed heavily in his rapidly beating heart. Yuuri went out of his way to do something so nice for him, even though he’d all but inconvenienced him yesterday?

“Thank you, Yuuri,” Viktor said, unable to stop the awe in his voice. “This is so sweet of you. Really. You’ve just made my day.”

Yuuri beamed at that, and for the life of him Viktor couldn’t figure out why he suddenly thought that the sunlight on the window shone too perfectly against Yuuri’s dark hair and smile. 

“Are you on break?” he found himself asking.

“Oh. Yeah, I am.” 

“Let me give you something. Anything you want.” Viktor gestured to the display beside him, all the smaller treats for one like tarts and slices of cake and sweetbread. 

Yuuri took another look at the display, stepping closer in interest before he looked up. Mila was right on the other side of the counter and Yuri was off to the side, just a foot or two away from brushing shoulders with Yuuri. For the first time, Yuuri realized the audience he’d had, and he took a step back, offering an awkward smile.

“Hi,” he said. 

Mila smiled good-naturedly. “Hello.”

Noting Yuuri’s sudden tension, Viktor cut into his line of view. “Don’t mind them, they don’t bite. Well,  _ that  _ one might,” he pointed a finger at Yuri’s direction, earning him a glare, “but he’s also about to sweep the floor.”

“Like hell I am!”

Viktor tilted his head with a smile. “Then Mila is sweeping you out.”

“...What.”

Viktor reached for the nearby broom and handed it over to Mila. “Have at it.” 

Mila stared at the broom in her hands for a good second, then shot Yuri a wicked look. She quickly rounded the corner, sweeping away at Yuri’s ankles and ignoring his shouts of, “ _ You fuckin’ witch, get your broom away from me!! _ ” as she herded him out the door with delighted laughter. 

With those two out of the way, Viktor returned to offering Yuuri a hospitable smile. “Let me just find a place to put this while you browse.” He started to turn into the kitchen, and looked back to see that Yuuri was still staring awkwardly at him. He waved an encouraging hand. “Go on, go on~ Anything you want, it’s on me, okay?” For good measure, he winked before slipping into the kitchen.

“What’s that?” Georgi asked, peering at the sunflower.

“A present~,” Viktor lilted, wagging the bloom in front of Georgi’s face.

Georgi’s eyes widened, looking a mix of proud and incredulous. “You’ve won your love already?” He wrinkled his nose. “As expected of someone as princely as you.”

“ _ Nyet, nyet _ , we’re just friends. Wrong guy, anyway.” Since he didn’t receive a bouquet yesterday, there was still a vase sitting on the shelf. It was a bit much to put a single sunflower in, but it would do for now until Viktor got home. He positioned it just so, beaming at the bright, yellow petals. He’d been right yesterday -- their color and shape really did bring a warm aura. The mood he’d been in all day seemed to dissipate into thin air, leaving him light.

_ Such a kind gesture _ ...

Viktor brushed a finger down the stem. He was certain Yuuri brought a sunflower only because he was convinced Viktor liked them. Still, seeing the flower crane its head towards him, he remembered what Yuuri had said about it the day before: Loyalty. Admiration. Secret messages in a flower.

_ Well, not that either of those have anything to do with how Yuuri sees me _ . Viktor went back to the counter, and came across a tender sight.

Yuuri was no longer in front of the display, and was instead squatting low, petting Makkachin. It looked like his smart dog had managed to get the swinging door open again, and was more than happy to play with Yuuri and indulge in all his enthusiastic pets.

“So good,” Yuuri cooed at Makkachin, laughing when a wet dog tongue lapped at his round cheeks. “Oh, such an excited boy! Look how happy you are! Do you like me petting you? Of course you do~” 

Viktor pressed a hand over his heart that was utterly melting at the sweet sight. “I see you’ve found my special boy,” he said.

“Well, more like  _ he  _ found me,” Yuuri said. He nearly fell back when Makkachin pressed his paws over his chest, his fluffy tail wagging away. Yuuri took Makkachin’s enthusiasm with stride, laughing in delight. “Haha, ahh, I remember seeing him behind the counter when I visited other times, but I was too shy to ask about him.” 

“You should’ve! Makkachin loves making new friends.” 

In agreement, Makkachin jumped on Yuuri again, this time succeeding in toppling him over, his paws pressing into Yuuri’s soft stomach. Yuuri made an  _ oomph!  _ sound.

“Makka! Be nice. Sorry, he gets  _ too  _ excited sometimes…”

Yuuri shook his head, sitting back up and scrubbing his hands over Makkchin’s back. “I don’t mind. My dog is the same way. I mean, he’s  _ way  _ tinier, but his energy makes up for it.” 

After a moment, Yuuri succeeded in prying himself away from Makkachin, smiling sheepishly at Viktor with slightly disheveled hair. “So,” he said.

“So,” Viktor echoed. “Did you decide on anything?” 

“Oh, right. Um… What would you recommend?”

Viktor pretended to consider before shooting Yuuri a cocky grin. “Everything. Me and Georgi make all of it, so anything you choose will taste like heaven, guaranteed. But,” he pointed to another display against the wall, “try some of that apricot-honey sponge cake. I have to stop myself from eating it as soon as I make it, haha.”

Yuuri examined the spongy loaf, already cut into slices, and smiled. “I’ll take two slices then.” 

“Coming right up~” Viktor plucked up a pair of tongs that he snapped for effect before grabbing the cake slices and putting them in the box. “My treat,” he reminded as he passed the box off.

“Literally.” Yuuri laughed, gingerly taking the box. “Thank you, Viktor.”

“Thank  _ you _ , Yuuri. You really did brighten my day.” Even Viktor was surprised by the earnestness of his tone.  _ It’d be nice to see you around some more _ . “Come by more often. Or I can go to you. Either way is fine.” Viktor nodded to the box. “Tell me how you like the cake, yeah?”

Yuuri made a thoughtful sound, his eyes having a playful gleam to them. “I was promised a taste of heaven, so we’ll see if it lives up to the hype.” 

“Mhm, when you see me with the angels, then you’ll know.” Viktor leaned over the counter. “So you know the flowers and cake I like now. Tell me what  _ you  _ like next time, okay? I can make anything.”

“Anything?” Yuuri arched a brow.

“I see a challenge. I like it.”

Yuuri laughed, then glanced at the clock on the wall. “Ahh, I really do have to get going,” he said, stepping back reluctantly. He looked like a kid that had been told it was time to leave the playground. Viktor had to admit, he felt the same way.

“I understand. The flowers must miss you.”

“Heh, hardly. Thanks again, Viktor.” Yuuri waved over the counter. “Bye, Makkachin~!”

The fluffy dog placed his front paws on the counter to see Yuuri, panting happily at him and nuzzling his wet nose against Yuuri’s hand. Yuuri’s delighted smile was the last thing Viktor saw of him before he went out the door and disappeared across the street. Viktor walked to the very edge of the counter to be able to catch a glimpse of the flower shop. 

Maybe he’d have a good week, after all.

His mood couldn’t even be ruined by him suddenly realizing that Mila had been standing off to the side, carefully hidden by shelves of sweetbread. The hair on the back of his neck prickled, and he turned to see Georgi peeking out from the kitchen. Viktor was surrounded.

“ _ Oh _ ,” Georgi drawled, a wide, knowing grin directed to him.

“Oh?”

“ _ Ohohohooo _ ~,” Mila echoed, then proceeded to return to actually sweeping the floor, grinning all the while. Viktor decided to let the matter drop. Mila and Georgi could think whatever they wanted. 

* * *

The next Monday, a bouquet came in for Viktor. He’d been surprised to see it, having half-accepted that perhaps he’d reach some kind of untimely end with his admirer, that he’d moved on from his crush on Viktor, or finally ran out of money to pay for the flowers.

But Monday came, and so did Yuuko, smiling as always when she brandished the colorful bouquet to him.

It was absolutely beautiful. The flowers all had tiny petals and were gathered in clusters. Viktor could make out two different blooms, and Yuuko introduced the purple ones as heliotrope, and the blue ones as forget-me-nots. Viktor’s heart thumped heavily as his eyes drank them in, specifically eyeing the forget-me-nots. He didn’t know what they meant, but if he could assume that their message was stated in their name…

_ Was he worried that I’d forget him since he didn’t send anything last week? Or is he reassuring me that he hasn’t forgotten me either? _

It was probably just a coincidence to have received the flowers with such a meaning. Yuuri had said it himself, that the language of flowers wasn’t common knowledge to everyone. Nonetheless, Viktor was touched by the gesture.

Life almost seemed to go back to normal. The next week, another bouquet came. Viktor continued to bake and serve and smile, continued to listen to Mila’s gossip about her college life and Georgi singing in the kitchen after a successful date, and continued to tease Yuri whenever he stopped by. 

There was one new addition to his routine though. Every so often, either Yuuri would stop by for lunch to talk with Viktor and play with Makkachin, or Viktor would go to Flower Castle. Viktor would preface it by claiming he was still determined to find his admirer, and he still was, but if the day passed with nothing happening except for talking with Yuuri, then Viktor didn’t consider the visit a waste in the least. 

It seemed like time was irrelevant when he hung out with Yuuri. Eventually, he was able to coordinate their break times and they went out for lunch together. Makkachin joined them, and Yuuri was more than happy to feed him bits of his sandwich and hold his leash on the walk back to their shops. Offhandedly, Yuuri mentioned his own dog again.

“He’s  _ really  _ sweet, and always wants to play. But at night, he snuggles right beside me, all tuckered out. He loves being carried, so he’s a little spoiled though, haha.”

“I’d like to meet him,” Viktor said, rather hopefully. 

“Oh.” Yuuri glanced up at him, glasses drooping over his nose. On cue, he pushed them back up. “Well, do you want to come over? You can bring Makkachin too, if you want. I think he and Vicchan would get along.”

“If we’re any indication,” Viktor agreed, bumping his shoulder against Yuuri’s. 

Yuuri ducked his head down as he grinned, bumping into Viktor too. 

* * *

And so simple, short talks over lunch turned into fun visits to first Yuuri’s then Viktor’s apartment, and even weekend meet-ups at the dog park, where Makkachin and Vicchan -- the most adorable toy poodle ever -- could play to their heart’s content while their owners exchanged laughter under the shade of the trees.

During one Sunday evening at Viktor’s house, the two of them curled on the sofa for some Netflix, Yuuri pointed to the small corner table near the window. On top of it was the past Monday’s bouquet from Viktor’s admirer. He was still rather terrible at taking care of flowers as he’d been as a child, but Viktor at least tried to give them sufficient sunlight by the open blinds while he was at work.

“Are those from your admirer?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah.” Viktor searched for something else to say. It suddenly seemed a bit awkward to have Yuuri looking at the bouquet sitting in his apartment. Yuuri was already a part of having to fill out the order and deal with Viktor in his shop because of them. He should give Yuuri some reprieve from dealing with his romantic entanglements. 

Yuuri hummed. “Do you...always keep them like that?”

Viktor glanced over at the flowers, admiring their arrangement. He remembered then while his admirer decided to give him flowers, Yuuri’s careful hands were the ones arranging them, only vaguely knowing who they were for, perhaps tsking at flowers with inappropriate messages, but nonetheless wrapping them with love. No matter how he looked at it, the flowers were special.

“Of course. I couldn’t even think of throwing them away.”

“So you like them.”

Viktor stared at Yuuri, wondering where the questions were coming from. “Yeah,” he said. “I really like them.”

If there was anything more to the subject, neither of them pressed on it. Yuuri just turned his head, but not before Viktor caught his smile.

* * *

Yuri made a huge point to check his phone’s calendar, making confused sounds.

“Am I crazy,” he said, “or is it fucking September, and not February?”

He and Viktor were in the kitchen, with Mila being at the counter ringing up orders. There was something special that Viktor wanted to bake today, and he wanted it as fresh as possible. The blackberry-swirl cheesecake was finally nice and chilled, and ready to be decorated at last. Viktor placed another sugared violet on the cheesecake, slowly covering the circumference in pretty purple flowers. It wasn’t regular sized, but smaller, a personal cake for three or four people.

Viktor licked up some stray crystals of sugar from his thumb. “It’s September and you know it, Yura.” 

“Then why the hell is everything  _ heart-shaped  _ out there?” Yuri demanded. “The cookies, the cupcakes. Hell, there’s hearts iced on the cakes! It’s not Valentine’s Day, Viktor, what are you doing?”

For the first time, Viktor wished Georgi was around. Georgi would understand him in a heartbeat. His new girlfriend was continuing to stick around, and that was putting him in quite the lovey mood. 

“February doesn’t have a monopoly on hearts, Yuri. People like hearts.”

“This is excessive.”

Placing another violet down on top of the cream, Viktor took a glance out the kitchen door’s slender window, catching sight of the heart-shaped confections on display. He didn’t know why Yuri was complaining so much about them; the sweets were cute! He’d heard people compliment them all day. 

It wasn’t like Viktor had done it with any particular intention in mind. He’d been mixing batters, singing loudly along to Charlie Puth’s “Marvin Gaye” playing on his phone’s Spotify when he got the idea to do something different today. Why not? It was a  _ good  _ day. It wasn’t even a Monday, but Viktor  _ felt  _ good, and he was looking forward to surprising Yuuri for their lunch meet-up today. 

“You have a problem,” Yuri declared, apparently adamant to not drop the subject.

“Is this what they call ‘the pot calling the kettle black’?” Viktor wiped his hands on his apron, admiring his work. 

The swirls of blackberry were artfully spread out in almost a weblike design, or an unfurled flower. Viktor had been as meticulous as possible when making it. He didn’t get a chance to be exceptionally decorative like this unless there was a wedding or a specific kind of birthday cake that people ordered. This occasion was neither of those things, but Viktor wanted to show off a little and make something more special than the treats already in the shop. Today, he wanted to make something that was just his and Yuuri’s to enjoy.

He got out the plastic cake container and carefully put the cake inside. Afterward, he shucked off his apron and hung it up. “If that’s all, I’m going to go ahead and take my lunch break.”

As expected, Yuri followed hot on his heels when he slid out of the kitchen, container of cake carefully balanced on Viktor’s palm. “Where are you going with that?” he pressed. “It’s not for the store?”

“You know, Yura, you should forgo trying to be in the baking business like your grandpa and just become a policeman, or a detective.” Viktor smiled at Makkachin, who knew it was time for a walk and -- most importantly -- to see Yuuri. He clipped on the leash to Makkachin’s collar. “You’ve definitely got the whole interrogation thing down to pat.”

Mila snickered, and Yuri shot them both a glare, finally deciding to drop the subject. Unfortunately, Mila was just getting into the conversation, and her eyes fell onto the cake -- first with curiosity, but then her eyebrows raised in recognition. 

“ _ This _ is why you’re in a good mood. It’s because of  _ Yuuri _ , isn’t it?”

“Because of me?” Yuri took a step back from Viktor, like he expected the cake to suddenly be splattered on his face as a practical joke. As if Viktor would actually go through with that after putting so much love and effort into his creation.

He moved around the counter, Makkachin in tow. “Yes, Yura, because of you. Now be a good boy, you hear?” He waved at the pair dismissively before heading out the door. It was late September now, and the air was slowly but surely growing cooler. Viktor took an appreciative deep breath and crossed the street with a wide smile.

His good mood only continued to soar when Yuuri caught sight of him outside Flower Castle’s window, and immediately turned to his co-worker -- a new recruit, young and blond-haired and incredibly enthusiastic over everything Yuuri did (Viktor could relate) -- to announce his leave and met Viktor outside.

“Hey,” Yuuri said, a little breathless, but all smiles.

Viktor’s insides felt like they were turning to goop, like a whisk was stirring up everything at a frantic pace. “Hey yourself.” He pointed to the usual sandwich shop they visited, and the two were on their way. 

A little further down from the shop was an opening of clear space where a children’s park was. At this hour, it was mostly empty, and Viktor snagged them a picnic table to sit at, Yuuri taking the bench opposite him and starting to chow down his sandwich. Makkachin seemed content to stay near and curl up at their feet, wagging his tail excitedly at any person or car that passed.

“What’s that? Do you have a delivery to make today or something?” Yuuri pointed to the container of cake. Under the plastic, it was hard to tell what exactly it looked like aside from a blur of creamy white and purple.

Heart beating excitedly, Viktor uncapped the lid. He made sure to open the container up so that Yuuri was the first to see the sweet surprise. “Actually,” he said, “it’s for you.” 

It was a good thing he waited until after Yuuri was done eating to show him, because he looked dangerously close to choking on air. His face grew that adorable rosy color, and for a second Viktor worried that maybe this was a bad idea. But Yuuri’s eyes grew wide in awe as Viktor unveiled the cake, his mouth open in an ‘O’.

“Oh… Oh wow.” Yuuri laughed in disbelief. “Viktor, you made this?”

“What’s the shock for? I made every other sweet you’ve eaten.”

“True, my bad. I’m just…” He pressed a hand against his cheek, clearly overwhelmed, but he shook his head. “God. Wow, I mean, thank you! It looks good.”

“Well, I didn’t bring it out here for you to just  _ look  _ at it.” Viktor laughed, digging in his bag where he’d packed some utensils and paper plates. He took amusement in Yuuri’s continued shock as he watched him pull out the supplies. “What? I was prepared to see you enjoying this. Here, I’ll cut you a slice.”

Yuuri glanced to the side, embarrassed, but still having a delighted sparkle to his eyes. Eventually, as Viktor sank his plastic knife into the cake, Yuuri asked, “Are those flowers?”

“Yes!” Viktor was pleased that Yuuri finally noticed that little detail. “They’re violets.”

“Did you make them? They look incredible.”

“No, those are real. They’re not just decoration either, you can eat them.” To prove his point, Viktor plucked one flower up and placed it in his mouth. The sugar crystals melted sweetly on his tongue.

Yuuri looked at Viktor like he had just performed some magic trick. When Viktor placed his slice of cake in front of him, he picked up his own violet, turning it over curiously in his fingers. “Oh my god, it really is a real.”

Viktor nearly snorted out laughing at Yuuri’s serious expression. “You’ve worked with flowers for how long, Yuuri? I’m sure you know people have used them for garnish since forever. Seriously, I just coated these with sugar. I mean, I  _ could  _ make flowers out of icing, but these look more elegant.” Then, suddenly worried, he asked, “They  _ are  _ nice, right?” 

The violet held between Yuuri’s fingers was experimentally pushed between his plush lips. Viktor paid a bit too much attention to how bits of sugar clung to the seam of his mouth, how the tip of his finger lingered just a fraction too long between his lips. Viktor’s next breath came out a touch ragged.

It didn’t help that Yuuri dragged the tension by then taking another second to sample the cake itself. He licked his lips, savoring the taste on his tongue. Viktor was watching so intently that he noticed the second Yuuri’s eyes lit up, a smile he couldn’t hide on his lips.

“Viktor, this is so good!”

Snapped from his stupor, Viktor leaned forward. “You like it?”

“Love it!” Yuuri took another bite, humming happily around the cream. “ _ Umai _ ~!”

Finally, a breath Viktor hadn’t realized he’d been holding was released, his shoulders relaxing. “I’m glad. I made the whole thing for you, so feel free to take it home with you.”

“For me? Oh, I couldn’t possibly take all of it…”

Viktor shook his head, turning on his charming smile. “Please do. I made it with you in mind.”

Yuuri considered, clearly embarrassed by the gesture. Even so, there was a special shine to his eyes that told Viktor he was happy. He picked up another violet, smiling to himself. 

Recognizing that contemplative look, Viktor asked, “What do they mean?” 

“Faithfulness,” Yuuri recited without hesitation. His blush started spreading to his ears. “Love.” With a teasing sort of grin, he asked, “Are you trying to tell me something, Viktor?” 

Now it was Viktor’s turn to be embarrassed. He started to mash up the cream of his cake, making a mess without actually eating. “Violets just looked good with the blackberries,” he said.  _ FUCKING  _ DURAK. That was  _ such  _ an opportune time to say something suave, especially with Yuuri so rarely  _ teasing  _ him with such a confident smirk.

_ YES. Yes, I completely mean the violets. How could I not when I was busy thinking of you all morning, thinking of the smile you’d make when I made a cake just for you? _ The violets were for Yuuri, since he loved flowers so much, but Viktor didn’t consider how -- how  _ appropriate  _ they’d be.

But this was too perfect.

Yuuri just nodded like he understood that this was pure coincidence. His silence nonetheless carried a note of disappointment, like he expected Viktor to say something more. “Yeah. Just kidding,” he said with a short laugh. “Uh. But hey, if you ever get violets from your admirer, then at least you’ll know what they mean. That’d be romantic, huh?”

“I… I suppose so.” Viktor stuffed a forkful of cake in his mouth, just to keep himself from talking more. For the first time in his life, he was at a loss for words.

Ah. That was right. Viktor had an admirer. He spent so much time trying to find him, so many mornings looking forward to his bouquets that filled his life with color. Why did he suddenly seem so --  _ irrelevant  _ then? This was Viktor’s time with  _ Yuuri _ . Yuuri’s time and presence wasn’t just consolation for the absence of someone who may or may not love Viktor. He was only here now, heart fluttering and face flushed, because he  _ liked  _ Yuuri, and liked seeing him happy.

_ These flowers though _ , Viktor thought,  _ these flowers are definitely for you, Yuuri. And only you. _

* * *

“Good morning!” Breathless, Viktor nearly startled the whole street with the force of his greeting.

He managed to catch Yuuri just as he was heading into Flower Castle. He jumped at the sound of Viktor’s voice, but when he turned and caught sight of him, his expression softened. He lifted his hand to wave. “Morning, Viktor!” For once, his greeting wasn’t muted so that Viktor had to read his mouth to know he said anything; Yuuri’s voice was strong and cheerful, reaching Viktor clearly across the street. 

It was a Monday morning like any other, where Viktor couldn’t stop smiling.

The day passed as normally as possible. Viktor got the day’s batch of treats ready, Makkachin entertained the flow of customers, and Mila and Georgi went about their usual banter. Business was busier than usual, so Viktor sent a quick text to Yuuri that their lunch plans would have to be cancelled so that he could help Mila out. Even Yuri got behind the counter to help out while Viktor flew in and out of the kitchen to bring out cake orders that he and Georgi were doing.

Time flew by so fast in a flurry of customers that Viktor didn’t realize what part of the day it was until Yuuko appeared in the shop. The rush had finally slowed down, so Yuri and Mila both left for the day, and Georgi was cleaning the kitchen. Viktor was re-organizing the trays of sweetbreads when she came in.

“Wow… Did a storm come by here?” she asked, sounding half-serious as she surveyed the near-empty displays.

“It’s a beginning-of-fall deal that Nikolai likes to make every year. People get really excited over it, since we bring out all the autumn flavors.”

“Pumpkin spice?” Yuuko guessed.

“Whatever brings business, I guess.” Viktor gave a mighty, tired sigh. “I couldn’t even take a break today and see Yuuri… And I had to ask Leo and Guang-hong to give Makkachin his walk today. Luckily, they let me pay them in pastries.” 

“Sounds like a long day,” Yuuko said sympathetically. “Luckily, I have just the thing to cheer you up!” She stepped forward and held out that week’s bouquet. The same notecard signed -- _ Y  _ stuck out from behind the bright red heads of morning glories. Distantly, he heard Yuuri’s voice from the time he explained their message --  _ attachment _ .

For a moment, the word melted bitterly on his tongue. How could a man that never came to meet him be so attached to him? The thought resounded with a note of resentment in his head. 

More following the motions than actually wanting to reach for it, Viktor plucked the bouquet from her hand. “Oh. Thank you.”

Yuuko tilted her head, looking concerned. “What’s wrong? You’re usually so happy to get your flowers.”

“I am,” he reassured. “I mean, usually, yes. I  _ was  _ happy to get them.” He looked down at the flowers. Of course they were beautiful, and perhaps they really were given out of some sort of attachment to Viktor. But his heart couldn’t connect with their color and beauty as it once could. The soft petals felt false under his fingertips; the scent wasn’t as sweet as he remembered. Whatever it was about them that felt lacking, Viktor saw them as the opposite of a sunny and warm sight. The fact that he knew Yuuri had arranged him, had tried pouring well-wishes into them, made the sight of the bouquet from a secret man all the more empty.

The sunflower that Yuuri had given him all those weeks ago… It had been the brightest thing Viktor had ever seen. Somehow, every firework display of flowers he’d gotten before and after it seemed to pale in comparison to the single sunlit bloom. Viktor had held onto it as long as he could, and even when it got shriveled and dried up until it was hardly anything more than its dark center with brittle yellow borders, Viktor kept it. An old ceramic jar for jewelry that his mother had gotten him from Russia now served as the sunflower’s container, safe and sound. Even when Viktor eventually had to throw away the wilted bouquets from his admirer, he could never bring himself to toss out Yuuri’s gift.

Perhaps it was the personal aspect of it. Yuuri had shown up right in front of Viktor to give it to him. Viktor saw the meaning and care in Yuuri’s eyes and the press of his lips, nervous and determined all at once to give Viktor the flower full of his feelings. 

He was so unabashedly dazzling, laying his heart bare.

And Viktor, who could never find a reason to open up like that, admired that greatly.

“Viktor…?”

He started out of his daydreaming, looking up over the bouquet to Yuuko’s concerned expression. And Viktor understood what he had to do. With pressed lips, he offered the bouquet back to Yuuko.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I can’t accept these anymore.”

Very carefully, Yuuko took the flowers, staring at them then at Viktor in confusion. “Did something happen?”

“You could say that.” Viktor rubbed the back of his neck. “Nothing bad. It’s not my admirer’s fault. I really am touched to have been given such lovely gifts all this time. But… I guess you could say I’m disappointed. He never came to see me. This love, if it’s even that, has always been from afar. How could I hope to reciprocate if we have this distance between us? I can’t. It would be just making each other a faraway fantasy. I don’t want intangible love.” He lifted his head, taking a bracing breath. “Yuuko, I can’t return his feelings. I was happy at first, really. When someone is thinking of you, you can’t help but feel happy. But… There’s someone I’ve found. Someone I’ve fallen for, that is here with me now, that isn’t afraid to get close to me, and...I’m not afraid to get close to him either.”

As he spoke, he realized his gaze slowly drifted from Yuuko to the window, gazing outside to the sunset-painted street. From here, he had a slightly better view of Flower Castle. It wasn’t ideal, but between the forest of plants and flowers, he caught a peek of dark hair and a sweet smile. 

When the silence stretched a beat too long, he looked back to Yuuko. Her surprise had softened a bit. There was some sadness in her large sienna eyes, but the corner of her lips quirked up in understanding.

“I see,” she said. “That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile like that, you know. Even when I thought I already saw you happy. I guess that’s the power of love for you.”

Viktor rolled his lips between his teeth. He hadn’t even realized he’d been smiling in such a sappy manner. “Yes. It is. But thank you for the past few weeks, Yuuko. I really enjoy your company. Promise me you’ll keep coming back?”

Yuuko smiled. “Of course.”

* * *

For the first time since Viktor started hanging out with him, Yuuri looked rather depressed.

That morning, Yuuri was nowhere in sight. Viktor was left slightly disappointed because he’d been looking forward to surprising him with blueberry muffins; Yuuri had informed him some time ago that his favorite color was blue, so Viktor liked adding it in any sweet dish that he could just for Yuuri -- blueberries in muffins and tarts, blue icing on sugar cookies or one-bite cupcakes… 

(“You’re going to make me  _ fat _ , Viktor,” Yuuri lamented. He frowned then, putting an arm self-consciously around his middle. “Well...fatter.”

“Yuuri Katsuki, you’re  _ adorable _ ,” Viktor reassured immediately and with conviction. “You’re soft and  _ sweet _ , and I’m pretty much the expert on those two things. I wouldn’t change any part of your squishy perfection. Besides,” he poked his own stomach with a laugh, “you think I do what I do without sampling the batter one too many times?”

Finally relaxing, Yuuri laughed, loud and free, and it was the most wonderful sound Viktor had ever heard, especially since Yuuri finally stopped trying to hide every time he smiled.)

Break time rolled around. Viktor put Makkachin on his leash and made his way to Flower Castle, half-hoping just the presence of his beloved pooch would be enough to draw in any Yuuri Katsukis lurking around. 

When he passed by the shop, Yuuri was inside, looking in no big hurry to leave. He was shuffling around the placement of some lilies in a bouquet, but he never seemed satisfied with the arrangement. He twirled and twisted and fidgeted almost aimlessly, his gaze somewhere faraway.

Viktor tapped on the glass, startling a customer, but most importantly managing to get Yuuri’s attention. Viktor gave a big smile, gesturing for Yuuri to come on out.

Yuuri’s lips pressed together, eyes fluttering down like he wanted to pretend he hadn’t seen Viktor. It was always obvious what Yuuri was feeling; he was terrible at hiding the emotion in his eyes or the tightness of his muscles. As the new guy -- Minami, he learned was his name -- took over, Yuuri’s walk to the door was stiff and slow. Viktor frowned.

Once he was out, Makkachin worked his magic and put his front paws all over Yuuri’s thighs, begging for pets. Of course, Yuuri was unable to resist, and he gave a tight smile as he gave some small rubs over Makkachin’s head and back.

“Makkachin is happy to see you,” Viktor pointed out. “Well, he always is.”

Yuuri made a noncommittal sound. Makkachin whined.

“Hey, are you okay?” Viktor reached out to brush a hand down Yuuri’s arm. When Yuuri didn’t answer, he kept going until he grasped Yuuri’s hand, his skin warm in comparison to the chill that clung to Viktor’s since he’d been outside. Part of him alerted that that was crossing some sort of boundary too soon, but the part of him that just wanted Yuuri to  _ smile  _ begged to reach out and be his solace in any way that Viktor could. Viktor squeezed his hand, and that finally snapped Yuuri out of his daze.

“Ah. Yeah. I’m just feeling out of it.”

“Did something happen?” They started walking down the street. Well, more like Viktor led them along while keeping Yuuri in tow with their linked hands. Makkachin, on his leash, was linked with Viktor’s other hand. To others on the street, they might’ve looked like a normal couple taking their dog out on a walk. Viktor briefly wondered what that would be like, under different circumstances, with Yuuri laughing at something silly Viktor had said, or even the two of them going home together, looking forward to cuddling on the sofa as their shoulders bumped together.

Yuuri shrugged, not fighting Viktor’s hand, but not exactly reciprocating the touch either. “Not really. I mean, it’s dumb. Nothing, really.”

“Hmm. Doubt.” 

“No, really. I’ll get over it.” Yuuri waved him off with his free hand.

Viktor was reluctant to let it go, but it didn’t seem like Yuuri was budging, and he didn’t want to push him too much and make his mood worse. “Okay, but if you need to talk, I’ll listen. I’m actually not very good at offering advice, but at the very least, I can hear out anything bothering you.” 

Yuuri hummed. Then, finally, he squeezed Viktor’s hand, gradually melting the cold on his fingers away. “Thanks, Viktor.” He sounded like he meant it. At that moment under the sunlight, his eyes were sweet, tempting batters of chocolate, and his lips perfectly round and pink like rose petals. 

_ Beautiful _ , Viktor thought. 

They remained intertwined all through their walk to the sandwich shop, then they slowly parted at the park, reluctant to break contact. As Viktor ate, he still felt the residual warmth that Yuuri had left inside his palm. He could’ve sworn his hand smelled sweeter too, like some perfume rubbed off on him. Maybe he was going crazy.

He glanced over at Yuuri, who looked a little more relaxed, but there was still some sadness around the corners of his eyes. 

Viktor sipped from his water bottle, then put it on the table, watching the condensation pool down and darken the wood. He grinned. “I’ve got it.”

Yuuri snapped his head up mid-bite, a piece of lettuce catching between his lips. He flushed, covering his mouth. “Got what?” he asked between chews.

“You’re coming to my place after work. We’re going to have a nice dinner together and  then we’re watching a movie with Makkachin cuddled with us on the sofa.”

Yuuri glanced around, slowly lowering his hand. “We are?”

“You don’t want to?” Viktor did his best puppy-eyed look, complete with pouting lips. He batted his eyes for good measure.

Ah,  _ there  _ was his Yuuri, choking back his soft laughter as he shook his head at Viktor’s ridiculousness. 

“Okay, okay.” He held up his hands in surrender, still chuckling. “I guess we are.”

* * *

It was starting to become a more and more familiar sight to have Yuuri in his apartment. He seemed to know that his favorite spot on the sofa was against the right arm, right next to the window and the table holding flowers. His shoes were shucked off beside Viktor’s at the front door, always neat in comparison to Viktor’s haphazard pile.

Viktor was a man on a mission. He’d been having a lot of those lately now that he stopped to think about it. But this was his Ultimate Mission, one he tried priming himself for ever since he invited Yuuri over. 

The smell of green bean casserole wafted rather heavenly in the apartment. It’d been awhile since Viktor got the motivation to make anything that took more than two ingredients and five minutes to make, but tonight was going to be special. He got a rotisserie chicken at the store too, nice and warm and ready for when the casserole came out. Was this too much for a simple night of hanging out? Could it be considered a  _ date _ ? Viktor didn’t want to get ahead of himself here, but he supposed he  _ was  _ trying to go all-out for a reason, and Yuuri went along with it well enough. It was like his mother used to tell him with a sly wink, “ _ The best way to a man’s heart, my Vitya, is through his stomach~” _

Well. The only thing left to do now while their food cooked was for Viktor to prepare his surprise. 

He might not always be equipped for regular food, but his pantry always held bags of various sugars and fruity preserves, and his refrigerator was never without eggs and butter. He got several of those items out, arranging them on his kitchen counter along with a bowl, measuring cups, and his food processor. He looked at the impressive array of baking equipment, making sure they were presented in a satisfying way.

“Yuuri~ Want to come help me in here?”

He heard some laughter and Makkachin’s pleased panting, and he knew Yuuri had been playing with his beloved dog.

“What’s that?” Yuuri poked his head into the kitchen, flushed from exertion. His eyes widened at the display on the counter. “Uh. You’re making something else?” 

“ _ We _ ’re making something else,” Viktor corrected. He waved Yuuri over. “Come on, I want to do this with you.”

Tentatively, Yuuri went over, eyeing the ingredients. “What’s it all for?”

Viktor was already in Baker Mode, tying his fringe on top of his head with a bright magenta hair tie. “We’re baking macarons. I heard from Yuuko that you really like them.” He grabbed the carton of eggs and started cracking them to get the egg whites. “I don’t blame you, they’re super cute!” He nodded to the food processor. “Yuuri, be a dear and put about 2 cups of powdered sugar and 1.5 cups of almond meal in there.”

“Huh? O-oh, we’re actually doing this. Okay. I warn you though, shoving Pillsbury Christmas cookies in the oven is the closest I’ve done with baking. And those got charcoaled.” Yuuri awkwardly sifted through the package labels then fumbled to measure everything correctly into the bowl. It was a stark contrast to Viktor’s sure movements, having muscle memory to go through the steps of the recipe with ease. 

Yuuri, the good sport, helped him in earnest and did whatever Viktor instructed him to. He listened with interest as Viktor explained what various ingredients did for the taste and texture, smiling even when Viktor thought he might be boring him with the science of their sweet treat making. 

“Yuri, the bakery owner’s grandson, says I never know when to shut up, you know,” he said sheepishly, giving Yuuri an out if he wanted.

But Yuuri only shook his head. “I like listening to you talk about this. You’ve heard me go on about flowers a million times, anyway, so… I like hearing about what you love to do too, Viktor.” 

_ Th-thump _ . Viktor’s chest clenched at the sincere words.  _ God, he’s so cute _ . They proceeded with the recipe, and Viktor did his best not to fumble over his words as Yuuri stood so close to him. 

Yuuri put some drops of food coloring to turn the meringue a soft, flowery pink, and he did a rather good job of putting rounds on the baking sheet.

“Here,” Viktor said. He came behind Yuuri and guided his hands to appropriate pressure around the pastry bag so that the meringue came piping out evenly. His chest brushed against Yuuri’s back, his arms cradling perfectly around Yuuri’s form. The scent of Yuuri’s perfume was stronger, his hair tickling slightly against Viktor’s chin and cheek.  _ So soft _ . 

Yuuri stiffened for a moment in Viktor’s arms, his hands trembling under the larger palms, but then he relaxed into Viktor’s touch. Soon enough, the rounds came out more consistently. 

Viktor smiled, unable to resist murmuring close to Yuuri’s ear, “There you go. You’re a real natural at this, Yuuri.”

Yuuri’s ears tinted a bright red. He glanced over his shoulder, lips trembling. “Th-thanks.”

Before visions of kissing those lips could take over his head, Viktor pulled back, pretending to busy himself.

The meringue was put into the oven, and the casserole was pulled out to cool down a bit. Viktor let Yuuri have a little more control this time as they worked together to make the filling for the macarons. Viktor watched on with amusement as Yuuri continued to awkwardly do things correctly.

“Man, I don’t know how you can stand mixing like this all the time,” Yuuri said, dropping the whisk in the bowl to stretch his arm and wrist around. “You must have killer arm muscles.”

“I do~” Viktor bumped his shoulder against Yuuri’s, and gave him a wink. “Want to feel?” 

Yuuri only blushed, picking up the whisk to beat at the mixture with renewed vigor. When it was smooth and fluffy enough for Viktor’s liking, he added in the strawberries Yuuri had sliced up, and a dash of rosewater.

“But you know, sometimes if I feel lazy,” he took the bowl from Yuuri and pulled out an electric mixer from one of his cabinets, “I just use this too.” His attempt to show off backfired when he turned the power on too high, and a glob of filling flew to his face, the shock nearly having him drop the bowl. 

Yuuri snickered behind his hand. Viktor cleared his throat, cheeks burning as he readjusted the speed. 

Showing some mercy, Yuuri got a hand-towel and wiped the goop from Viktor’s face. The corners of his eyes still crinkled with his mirth though. “You always look so clean and put together when I go by the shop, but I guess behind the scenes, it’s really messy, huh?”

“Oh, for sure,” Viktor said. “Food coloring painting all over my arm, sugar somehow getting in my hair, don’t even get me  _ started  _ on icing.”

Yuuri’s flurry of laughter got louder with each word. “That,” he said, “would be something I’d love to see. Sounds cute.” As soon as he said it, he pulled back, pretending to busy himself with checking on the macaron shells through the oven window. 

_ Cute. He thinks I’m _ cute. Who cared if he was a 28-year-old man? Who cared if Viktor spent years building up a cool, mature persona? Yuuri thought that Viktor being a  _ mess  _ was  _ cute _ . 

And really… Viktor was still just happy to know that Yuuri was having a good time. Viktor was bad at trying to cheer people up; he could only distract and hope for the best. He’d like to know one day though how to make Yuuri happy, even on bad days. He wanted to be his comfort. 

But whatever it was that had been occupying Yuuri’s mind, the last lingering clouds appeared to have melted away. Even Viktor was having a good time, sharing the kitchen with someone for the first time in years, exchanging taste tests with Yuuri, watching Yuuri’s eyes light up every time.

It was the best night of Viktor’s life.

Eventually, the macarons were out of the oven and assembled with their filling, then left on a plate to cool down while Viktor and Yuuri finally sat down to eat the chicken and green bean casserole. 

“All that time preparing and now we can finally eat,” Yuuri sighed in relief at the sight of his plate, sitting next to Viktor on the sofa.

“Sorry it takes so long. But the wait makes everything all the sweeter. Well, savory in this case.” He held up a forkful of casserole in cheers.

Yuuri chuckled, mirroring Viktor’s gesture. “You’re right.” 

They settled into the familiar comfort of enjoying a meal while chatting about random life and work nonsense, trading stories about particularly annoying customers and their older sisters, then going on a tangent about movies they need to catch up on when the TV plays the trailer for the latest thriller.

“We should go see something sometime,” Viktor said, in what he hoped was a casual tone that wasn’t betrayed by the excited beat of his heart and jiggle of his leg. 

Yuuri paused in the middle of drinking from his glass of water, slowly lowering it. For a moment, the dark cloud seemed to come back over his face. It didn’t match the polite cheerfulness in his voice when he spoke. “Yeah. That’d be nice.” The words didn’t sound like a lie. Viktor counted it as a victory.

After a helping of their dinner, Viktor decreed the macarons to be cooled off. He took their plates and put them in the sink, then grabbing the plate of macarons to take to the living room. Makkachin followed all the while, waiting for a treat to drop. 

“Wow, they really did come out good, huh?” Yuuri grinned as Viktor put the plate down on the coffee table. “They smell great.”

“Oh, almost forgot! Don’t eat anything yet!” Viktor dashed back to the kitchen and rummaged around in the fridge to pull out the crowning piece to his surprise. Inside the plastic case, given to him by Yuuko, were several roses, cut to only the bloom. They were the reddest he’d ever seen, and Viktor suspected that Yuuko had chosen them meticulously. 

“ _ You being the one to secretly ask me for flowers? And red roses, at that. I know who these are for. Don’t worry. _ ” She pressed a finger to her lips. “ _ I won’t tell anyone _ .”

Viktor returned, the case in his hands. Yuuri peered curiously at it, then widened his eyes when Viktor sat down and opened the case.

“Just a bit of garnish,” Viktor explained. “They’re strawberry rose macarons, after all.” He started plucking the petals off, thumbing over their velvety surface before letting them fall onto the macarons. 

_ Loves me, loves me not, loves me, loves me not, _ he couldn’t help but think with each petal. One by one, until the rose was empty.  _ Loves me-- _

“The language of flowers might not be known to everyone, but the rose has a pretty universal romantic significance, doesn’t it?” He held up another full-bloomed rose, pressing it over his lips and letting the scent waft up. Then, making sure to catch Yuuri’s eye, he offered it out.

Carefully, unsurely, Yuuri took the rose into his own hand, staring into the curl of ruby petals. 

“Love,” he murmured. 

One by one, Yuuri started plucking off rose petals as well, arranging them in a presentable, elegant manner over the delicate pink macarons. Viktor wondered if the children’s rhyme came across his mind at all, and who Yuuri’s heart would picture while picking off the petals of a rose. 

When they were all done, they sat quietly for a bit, admiring their work. Viktor broke the moment by taking a picture for Instagram, then lightened the suddenly tense mood with a smile. “You try one first, Yuuri. I wanted to make them with you in mind, after all.”

By now, Yuuri seemed to be used to Viktor’s roundabout way of wanting Yuuri’s opinion on the sweets he made for him. He had that knowing glint in his eye that recognized what Viktor was doing but he indulged him anyway, picking up one of the macarons with a rose petal on top and taking a bite of it. They were so tiny that Yuuri was unable to restrain himself from popping the other half in his mouth a few chews in. He moaned happily, smiling.

“They’re great, Viktor! It might even be the best I’ve ever had.”

“ _ Might _ ? Now I  _ have  _ to strive to make the best you’ve ever had.” Viktor grinned and reached for a macaron himself, biting into its soft shell. The filling with the tiny dollop of strawberry preserves melted pleasantly on his tongue. 

They each had another, simply enjoying the taste of the fruit of their labors that evening. Yuuri looked so cute, slipping the macarons delicately between his lips, his expression clearly showing his delight. Viktor’s chest grew warm at the sight. He’d always been happy to make things for others and surprising them with his recipes, but no one’s joy over his sweets made him feel like he did when he watched Yuuri’s smile.

“You know,” he started, examining a macaron between his fingers, “for as long as I’ve baked, I don’t think I’ve actually sat down and eaten something I’ve made together with someone. It’s really good, and warm, the food you make with someone.” 

The smile Yuuri gave him was soft. “It really is. Thanks for letting me make something with you. I had a lot of fun doing it, Viktor.”

“You’re not just saying that?” 

“No! I really did! I like... I like spending time with you, and having fun like this.”

Viktor’s heart skipped a beat. “I like that too, Yuuri. Um. As a matter of fact…” When his words failed him, he plucked a rose petal from the plate and took Yuuri’s hand, placing the petal on his palm. 

For a long moment, Yuuri simply stared at it, then he looked at Viktor in confusion.

Oh god, he was totally being too vague. Viktor licked his lips. “It’s like I said. These are for you. I… I tried specifically making something with flowers you knew. Their messages too. I just... _ really _ wanted to communicate it to you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri continued to stare. “Flower message? For me? A...a rose?”

Viktor nodded. “For love. I… I really like you, Yuuri. I wanted tonight to be special because -- well, _ you _ ’re special, of course, and what I feel for you is…” He tried searching for a new, more suitable word. What ended up coming out was, “Overwhelming. But good! Sweet. Like roses, and strawberries.” 

Oh no, oh god, he was  _ babbling _ .  _ Fumbling _ .  _ Viktor Nikiforov _ was botching a love confession. 

Yuuri glanced back down at the rose petal. His hand was still lightly cradled by Viktor’s, and from there, Viktor could feel the slight tremors moving through his body. Then his eyes were everywhere but Viktor -- at their hands, the plate of macarons, over to the kitchen now messy with all their activities.

His voice was quiet. “All this was for me?”

Viktor exhaled. “Yes. Ever since the violets, I couldn’t stop thinking about you. So, if you want to, I’d really love to go out with you, Yuuri.”

“Viktor…” For a moment, Yuuri looked like he’d been caught in a dream, like nothing could possibly make him  _ happier  _ in this moment. But the bliss was sobered from his face all too soon. “B-but… I thought you liked someone else!”

Viktor frowned. “You mean my admirer? I mean, true, I was really curious about him. But after awhile, I think I became more attached to the  _ idea  _ of him. He never got close to me, never seemed interested enough to get to know me, or let me get to know him. Love is much more likely to flourish with someone you spend time with and laugh with and who isn’t afraid of getting close to you. For me, that person is you, Yuuri.”

“Me?” Yuuri breathed the word like he couldn’t believe it.

Viktor closed his hands over Yuuri’s, cocking a grin. “It helps too that you’re very passionate and have the most gorgeous smile I’ve ever seen. Thinking of it that way… I was probably interested in you the moment you talked to me about the sunflowers.”

“All that time…” Yuuri raised his eyebrows, like he couldn’t believe it. He finally drew his hand back, shoving his hands on his lap as he hunched his shoulders, looking intently down at his socks. “So it was me,” he said. “Yuuko… She brought the bouquet back and said you had fallen for someone so you couldn’t accept the flowers anymore… I thought that was me being  _ rejected _ .” 

Viktor frowned, closing the distance by scooting over until their thighs touched. “Why would me sending the flowers back be rejecting you? I love what you do, Yuuri, and the arrangement was beautiful. I just didn’t have feelings for my secret admirer. But I do for you.”

Yuuri let out a sharp laugh. “Oh god, I can’t believe this…” He ran a hand through his hair, and Viktor worried that he had definitely crossed a line, overwhelming Yuuri with his feelings. Was he pressuring him? 

But then Yuuri sat up straight, bangs slightly pushed back to meet Viktor’s eyes. “ _ I’m _ your secret admirer. I was always the one sending you flowers. The whole time, it was me. So...you can get why I was getting mixed signals.” 

“ _ You _ ’re getting mixed signals?” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s face, squishing his plump cheeks together. “ _ Yuuri _ ! We’ve been spending so much time together!” His expression grew concerned. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“I-I…” Yuuri swatted Viktor’s hands away, then rubbed his cheeks. “I just… It was easier, you know? Spending time with you on this mutual ground instead of saying anything. I was just...scared. So I kept anonymously sending you the bouquets.” Yuuri’s shoulders sagged, and he looked down. “Like a coward. I wanted to keep having nights like this with you… I didn’t want to face your rejection. Ugh, sorry, I know it’s so uncool--”

“Yuuri.” Viktor took Yuuri’s hands again, waiting until the rant had come to a halt. When Yuuri calmed down enough, Viktor brought his hands up to his lips to kiss his fingers. They smelled of sugar and roses. 

“Yuuri,” he said again. “I’m not rejecting you. I’m  _ happy _ . Even though you tried to keep your distance, to make yourself unknown to me, we’re still here like this. You still brought flowers right to me,” he thought of the sunflower, glad he had tucked it away, “and you were by my side. And I fell for you anyway.” He laughed. “How crazy is that? If that’s not a testament to how powerful your messages were, then nothing is.”

Something like relief, then hope, then love filled Yuuri’s eyes, like the sun itself shone in them. 

_ I wonder, Yuuri, which one of us is the sunflower in the end, always facing the other from sun up to sundown _ . 

“Your feelings reached me, Yuuri,” Viktor murmured, splaying Yuuri’s palm over his chest, right over the beat of his heart. “Have mine reached you?” For good measure, he picked up the slightly-rumpled rose petal from Yuuri’s other hand, and placed it invitingly right over his lips.

Yuuri followed the movement with interest. Then from his lips he glanced up to Viktor’s eyes, and Viktor almost wanted to laugh at the question he saw.  _ Is this okay? You really want this? _ Viktor hoped that his expression was enough to convey just how  _ okay  _ it was, how he longed for Yuuri to be pressed against him.

Otherwise he was making a fool of himself having a flower on his mouth.

Luckily, Yuuri’s expression finally softened, and he bridged the distance between them, eyes fluttering shut. Then, a mere breath away, he pulled the petal away and kissed Viktor. The press of his lips were soft and warm, albeit shy. Viktor cupped Yuuri’s face, guiding him slowly and planting several slow, tender kisses over his mouth. Eventually, Yuuri grew comfortable, and started to press more earnestly against Viktor’s lips, his hand sliding forward over Viktor’s waist.

_ Loves me, loves me, loves me… _

_ Love you, love you, love you… _

The words were sung over and over in Viktor’s bloodstream, tingling on the tip of his tongue, ticklish and warm, and he smiled widely in their kiss. He heard and felt Yuuri’s little bubble of laughter. 

“I’m so happy,” Yuuri whispered sweetly over Viktor’s lips, his nose rubbing against Viktor’s. 

“That makes two of us.” Viktor barely had time to finish before Yuuri kissed him again, and again, until Viktor was pressed back against the sofa’s plush cushions and he tasted strawberries and roses on his tongue.

* * *

At a little before six in the morning, most of the city was still sleeping and dreaming. Viktor was long used to his schedule now, and no longer minded getting up so early to start prep work at the bakery. He got to avoid morning traffic, so the streets were pleasantly clear, and he got a fantastic view of watching the sun slowly peek from the horizon, melting away the stars one by one.

After parking his car, he and Makkachin made their way to the bakery’s doors. A few feet away, he stopped.

He wasn’t the only one in the world this early. Sitting right outside the bakery’s door was Yuuri, bundled up from the morning chill with a blue jacket and a cute little cat-eared beanie. 

Makkachin bounded toward Yuuri, nearly knocking him over as he licked over Yuuri’s face in greeting. 

“Ah, Makkachin! We’ve talked about this before, your love is too strong!” 

“It’s not a bad thing,” Yuuri argued with a laugh, patting Makkachin with his free hand. He gazed up playfully at Viktor under his bangs. “I’m sure he gets it from his owner.”

Viktor released an amused breath. “I tackled you  _ one time _ , Yuuri. Aren’t I allowed to love on my super-cute boyfriend?”

“Will you treat your super-cute boyfriend to some coffee and a muffin?” Yuuri arched a brow then got up, dusting off his pants. 

Viktor pursed his lips, pretending to be hurt. “Is that all you want?”

Yuuri’s cheeks grew rosy, barely able to hide his smile. “Hmm. Kiss?”

Viktor hummed, quite pleased with his answer as he finally moved forward, wrapping Yuuri in his arms. He first kissed the tip of Yuuri’s cold, pink nose, then his soft lips. When he pulled back, Yuuri’s eyes were sparkling with morning sunlight. It was a light Viktor would follow for the rest of his life, with a full-bloomed heart.

Yuuri rested his chin against Viktor's chest, gazing up at him with adoration. “Morning, Viktor.” 

“ _ Dobroe utro, lyubov moya.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much if you read on to the end, I hope y'all enjoyed it ;w; <333 My best friend went to school for being a pastry chef and so a lot of this was inspired too by her super baking abilities! <33
> 
> Find me on twitter, @RenOnIceCream :D


End file.
